


blue

by m3owww



Series: maribat [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Sort Of, aka almost 300 words of what my brain came up with when i should have been sleeping, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: BlueIs the colorOf his eyesWhen he takes off his maskFor the very first time.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, romantic or platonic it's up to you
Series: maribat [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this for the Maribat Secret Santa before remembering that there was a minimum word count of 2k, which this definitely did _not hit. oops._
> 
> also, I really wanna stab a Maribat anti right now, so if you hate Maribat (why'd you click on this fic???) and somehow see this message, hit me up on tumblr and I'll gladly fight you.
> 
> _just let us rejoice in our rank as the 36th most popular ship on tumblr in peace jfc_

Blue

Is the color

Of his eyes

When he takes off his mask

For the very first time.

They sparkle and shine

When he smiles at her

And his eyes

Are

Blue.

Blue

Is the color

Of his eyes

When he throws back his head

And laughs.

They’re the exact same shade

As the clear, open sky

And his eyes

Are

Blue.

Blue

Is the color

Of a broken boy’s eyes

As he waits for a clock

To finally hit zero.

She runs and runs, 

Getting there in record time,

But it is not enough

And she kneels over

A broken body

And nothing in sight

Is 

Blue.

Blue

Is the color

Of the sky

When they lower him

Into the ground.

The city doesn’t even cry

For the boy

Who gave years of his life

To save it,

Over and over

Again.

They lower him

Into the ground

And the sky

Is

Blue.

Blue

Is the color

Of his eyes

Wide, terrified

As he claws his way up

Back into the world.

Broken and bloody and stumbling

But when someone finds him,

His eyes

Are

Blue.

Green

Is the color

Of the waters

He is dipped in.

The voices whisper

Inside his head

Demanding blood and death

And when he opens his eyes

He 

Sees

Green.

Red

Is the color

Of a shiny helmet

Worn by a man

Who is fuelled by rage.

She fights the man,

Shattering his helmet,

And she knows this man

But his eyes

Are

Green

Is the color

Of his eyes

When he looks back up at her

Through a shattered red helmet.

They boil with rage

When he glares at her

And his eyes

Are

Green.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr!](https://m3owww.tumblr.com/)


End file.
